horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie Rockwaller
Bonnie Rockwaller (voiced by Kirsten Storms) is a character in Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: Captain Drakken. She was hired to be a chef at the local inn called Ruby Inn located in Utah. Bonnie was a cheerful and optimistic teenage girl with brunette hair who had a love for both of the outdoors and children, until her dreams were finally cut short permanently by the vengeful female serial killer named Katrina Walls (Susan Blakeslee) who killed her in cold blood. Biography Bonnie Rockwaller was hired by Mr. Barkin (Patrick Warburton) to be the chef at the Ruby Inn, a previously an abandoned Japanese restaurant Mr. Barkin was planned to reopen. Greatly excited about her opportunity to spend the summer doing what she loved, Bonnie left home and hitchhiked her way to the Ruby Inn, sometime before 7:00 am in the morning. Stopping at the local diner to ask for the directions to the Ruby Inn, Bonnie learned that it was twenty miles away and there were no public transportation that passed it by. Convinced by the three diner waitress named Brittany (Christina Applegate), Jeanette (Anna Faris), and Eleanor (Amy Poehler) to help Bonnie out, a truck driver named Jonathan "Jon" Arbuckle (Wally Wingert). After leaving the diner with Jonathan "Jon" Arbuckle, Bonnie was accosted by Ronald Stoppable (Will Friedle), Kim Possible's best friend, who warned her and Jonathan to stay away from the Ruby Inn, referring to it as "Blood Inn", and ranting about how the inn was supposedly cursed. Shooing Ronald Stoppable away, Jonathan aided Bonnie into his truck and began to drive her towards Ruby Inn. As Jonathan drove the truck, he tells Bonnie about the various tragedies that has occurred at the Ruby Inn over the years, such as a young boy drowning in the lake in 1988 and a double homicide that was committed a year later. Bonnie listened to him, however, but didn't take any of it seriously. After warning Bonnie that it would be the best is she simply went back home, Jonathan dropped her off at the crossroads and bid her farewell. After traveling some distance, Bonnie was picked up by a 1995 red Mazda sedan driven by Katrina Walls (whose face was unseen at first). Attempting to make small talk with Katrina, Bonnie mentioned her love of children to the woman, prompting Katrina to tell Bonnie snippets of her life to pass the time. Bonnie is told by Katrina a sugarcoated version of her early life with her eldest son James Walls and how she came to Ruby Inn with her adoptive son Donald Walls and become a chef in a diner and later Ruby Inn. As Katrina told her story, Bonnie notices that the woman was rapidly increasing the speed of the sedan. After they passed the road leading to the inn, Bonnie pointed this out, only for Katrina to reassure her by saying she knew a shortcut. Becoming increasingly uneasy, Bonnie, after asking Katrina to stop several times, resorted to leaping from the sedan. Injured due to jumping from the moving vehicle, Bonnie began to limp through the woods as Katrina chased after her. After stumbling through the forest, Bonnie fell to the ground and was cornered by Katrina, who backed her up against a tree and slit her throat with a butcher knife (as it turns out that Katrina herself was trained by her older sister Barbara at the age of 19 in order to become a skilled assassin/serial killer). After the girl had bleeds to death, Katrina placed Bonnie back in the sedan, buckled the girl up and continued to act as if she were still alive. That night, while fleeing from Katrina, Theodore Seville (Jesse McCartney), whose fellow counselors had been killed and murdered by the mad woman, discovered Bonnie's corpse still in the passenger seat of Katrina's 1995 red Mazda van. Bonnie Rockwaller was the most enthusiastic of the new Ruby Inn staff unfortunately, she would not live long enough to meet her fellow counselors as she was killed, murdered, and slaughtered before she even got there. Her cheerful and spirited optimistic approach to fulfilling her dreams of working with children and being in the outdoors had turned into a nightmare and ended with her death. Category:Villians Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased